films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy and Harold (episode)
Percy and Harold retitled Percy Proves a Point in American releases, is the ninth episode of the second season and the thirty-fifth episode of the series. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Just Wild about Harry's Workshop in 1989 and Field Day in 1991. In this episode, Percy challenges a helicopter named Harold to a race to the harbour. Plot Percy was enjoying working at the new harbour on Thomas' Branch Line. He liked the branch line work rather than shunting for the mainline engines at the big station. Along the branch line was an airfield and Percy would hear the planes flying overhead. The loudest though was a helicopter. Percy complained about the noise it would make. One day Percy stopped with his train at the airfield. The helicopter was there and they began by introducing each other. The helicopter's name was Harold and it wasn't long before the two start trading insults. When they finished, Harold flew away and Percy set off for the quarry. Percy found Toby and vented off his feelings about Harold. On Percy's trip back to the harbour, they hear Harold's unmistakable buzzing. Percy's crew encourage the two to race each other. Percy had never been allowed to go that fast before. The trucks wailed and begged Percy to stop, but it was no use. They had to slow down when they reached the wharf and Percy was sure that they had lost the race. But when the fireman climbed onto the roof of the cab, he could see Harold still looking for a place to land. In celebration of Percy's victory, the fireman sung a little song about the race. Percy loved it. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Harold (debut) *Toby (does not speak) *Henry (stock footage cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Anopha Quarry *Knapford Harbour *The Watermill *Rolf's Castle Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Percy the Small Engine. *Stock footage from Coal is used - you can tell from the shot of Percy's driver leaning out of the cab during the race that it is Henry's cab. *In the restored version, the shot of Percy saying "Oh, thank you" is paused. *When Percy sees Harold flying, in both of Ringo's narrations, he calls Harold a "stupid thing", while in George's narration, he says "silly thing". *CITV host, Tommy Boyd, recalls this as his first Thomas episode. *The Italian title of this episode is "The Locomotive and the Helicopter". The Spanish title is "Percy Clears Things". *In the Japanese version, the music is omitted during Percy's Victory Song. Errors *In the first shot, Percy pushes a box close to the rails and his eyes are wonky. *After Thomas says "Well done, Percy! The Fat Controller is very pleased with us!", the camera then cuts to Percy. This is the same shot as the one of the fireman singing; look up at Percy's cab and you can see the fireman's legs. *When the narrator says, "An airfield was close by", Thomas' face moves slightly. The same thing happens with Percy's face, when he says "Stupid thing! Why can't it go and buzz somewhere else?". *It's odd that Percy was still smiling after Harold said that he thinks railways are slow, not much use, and out of date. *The wind sock beside Harold should've been blown by his rotors when he took off. *In the close-up of Percy complaining to Toby about Harold, Percy's eyes look wonky. *When Percy says "Yes! Let's" you can see through his left eye. *When Percy gains speed, his back wheel derails. *Percy's trucks gained faces when they say "We don't want to, We don't want to". *In the aerial shot of Harold flying alongside Percy, a truck vanishes from Percy's train. *When Harold flies over the valley, he clips a tree. *When Percy says "Oh, dear! I'm sure we've lost!", his eyes are wonky. *Throughout the episode, Percy's left (viewer's right) cylinder was loose. *Since stock footage is used, Percy's fireman changes appearance at the Wharf. *Percy only has half of his screw-link coupling. US Home Video Releases *Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Thomas Stories *Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures *Best of Percy Gallery PercyandHaroldUKrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card PercyProvesAPointOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card PercyProvesAPoint1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card PercyProvesaPointtitlecard.png|1998 US title card PercyProvesaPointtitlecard2.png|2001 US title card PercyandHaroldWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card PercyandHaroldSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card PercyandHarold.png|Percy and Harold PercyandHarold1.png PercyandHarold2.png PercyandHarold3.png PercyandHarold4.png PercyandHarold5.png PercyandHarold6.png PercyandHarold7.png|Harold PercyandHarold8.jpg|Deleted scene PercyandHarold9.png PercyandHarold10.png PercyandHarold11.png PercyandHarold12.png PercyandHarold13.png PercyandHarold14.png PercyandHarold15.png PercyandHarold16.png PercyandHarold17.png|Deleted scene PercyandHarold18.png PercyandHarold19.png|Thomas PercyandHarold20.png PercyandHarold21.png PercyandHarold22.png PercyandHarold23.png PercyandHarold24.png PercyandHarold25.png PercyandHarold26.png PercyandHarold27.png PercyandHarold28.png PercyandHarold29.png PercyandHarold30.png PercyandHarold31.png PercyandHarold32.png PercyandHarold33.png PercyandHarold34.png PercyandHarold35.PNG PercyandHarold36.jpg PercyandHarold37.png PercyandHarold38.png PercyandHarold39.png PercyandHarold40.png PercyandHarold41.png PercyandHarold42.png PercyandHarold43.png PercyandHarold44.png PercyandHarold45.png PercyandHarold46.png PercyandHarold47.png PercyandHarold48.png PercyandHarold49.png PercyandHarold50.png PercyandHarold51.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes